


taunted wings

by wagedmywars



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ITS 5 AM, Im tired, M/M, i slipped one of my ocs in here oop, josh is a nervous boy, sorry i just really love sage, thank u come again, tyler is very gay and loves parrots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagedmywars/pseuds/wagedmywars
Summary: tyler loves parrots and josh loves tyler's love of parrots. that's it, that's the story.





	taunted wings

It was a particularly sunny afternoon when Josh had stumbled upon the shop. It was hard to miss, really - with the vibrant colors and tropical birds that were displayed on the sign hung above the front door. Josh admitted, he had almost no further knowledge about birds other that they can fly, and yeah, he might be a little afraid of them, with their sharp beaks and claws, but he loves animals, so it was almost no surprise that he found himself tugging the door open and shutting it behind himself. 

He was immediately met with loud squawking and chirps, alongside the jingle of a bell, signaling that he had walked through the door. Through all of the chaos, Josh managed to pick out a muffled voice saying they'd be there to assist him. No shorter than a minute later, a boy with fluffy brown hair atop his head came bouncing in. 

His eyes seemed to lit up as they reached Josh, and he lifted a hand to wave at him. The birds seemed to quiet down once they noticed the boy’s return, and the room became oddly silent, besides the soft sound of jazz music playing through stereo speakers situated at a front desk.

"Hello! Sorry, I was just fixing up some things in the back. Welcome to Feathers And Friends, how may I help you?" The boy asked, lifting a hand to brush it through his brown locks. Josh’s eyes wandered down as he took in the boy's appearance, with his fluffy mess of hair, tan skin, chocolate doe eyes - Are those tattoos on his arms? - Then his eyes landed upon a name tag attached to his shirt that read Tyler.

It took a moment of Josh stumbling over his words for him to form a coherent sentence. "Josh- I- Um, my name- My name is Josh, I don't really know a lot about birds, because I'm a little afraid of them, but, uh- I just wanted to check them out, you know? 'Cause they seem pretty cool, I guess." Josh shrugged, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

Tyler nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile. "There's nothing to be afraid of, really. As long as they're raised and trained correctly, they're some of the smartest animals there is. I could show you around, if you'd like? Have you get to know a little more about them?" Tyler offered, reaching his hand out to gently stroke the head of a small blue bird perched atop one of the metal cages. The bird chirped happily in response, leaning into his touch and flapping his tiny wings. 

Josh nodded, a smile of his own finding it’s way onto his face. He watched as Tyler held a finger out in front of the bird's chest and it climbed up onto it. Tyler then held his finger out in front of him for Josh to see, using his free hand to softly stroke the bird's head once again. "Have you ever held a bird?" Tyler asked, stepping a bit closer to Josh. "No, I haven't." Josh answered, a sudden burst of anxiety bubbling within his stomach. What if the bird didn't like him? What if he didn't hold it correctly? Would it attack him? He's heard that birds are capable of biting off fingers, and Josh didn't want to walk out of the shop missing one of his.

Tyler nodded as well, holding out his finger closer to Josh. "It's simple. just gently press your index finger against his chest, and he'll step up onto it. Try not to show any nervousness or fear, because he might become scared or nervous as well and not want you to hold him." Tyler explained, his smile never fading as he looked at Josh. Josh nodded once more, cautiously reaching his hand out, but not far enough to touch the bird quite yet. "Can't birds take off fingers when they bite?" Josh asked, biting his bottom lip. 

Tyler immediately uproared into laughter, startling a few of the birds in the process, causing them to squawk in protest to the sudden noise. "No way. This little guy's just a parakeet, the worse damage he could do is break the skin, but he's friendly, so it’s pretty unlikely. A macaw or a cockatoo, or any other big parrots, sure, but they rarely bite down at full force to cause that much damage." Josh felt his face his heat up in embarrassment. Tyler probably thought he was dumb before, stumbling over his words he he first met him, but now? Thinking that a parakeet could bite off his finger? Tyler must be embarrassed for him. Josh tried to shake the thoughts away, hoping it wasn't the case. 

He forced a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It was pretty stupid of me to think that a little bird like this could take off my finger." Josh admitted, nervously scratching the back of his neck. The brown haired boy shook his head. "No, it’s fine. You don't know a lot about birds, and neither do a lot of people. It’s fine, really." Tyler reassured. Josh smiled slightly, sticking out his finger to gently press it against it’s puffed chest. Well, it’s now, or never that he gets over his fear. The parakeet chirped, unlatching a foot from Tyler's finger and placing it onto Josh's, before doing the same with his other. Josh's hand faltered a bit, but he steadied his hand and stared down at the little blue bird sitting on his finger. Tyler's smile seemed to widen even more, if it was humanly possible. "There you go!" He encouraged, clasping his hands together. "He knows a few words, too. pretty bird, goodnight, and good boy."

Josh nodded his head, carefully using his other hand to press it onto the bird's feathered head, gently stroking the top of his head with his finger as he'd seen Tyler do. "Hey, little guy. You're pretty cute, aren't you? Pretty bird?" Josh raised the bird to his eye level, tilting his head slightly. The parakeet raised his head, a fit of chirps erupting from him before any words were intelligible. "Pretty bird, pretty bird, bird!" The bird repeated, flapping his wings as he scooted further up Josh's hand. He laughed softly, amused by the bird's speaking voice. “His name is Blu. Original, I know.” Tyler chuckled, obvious joy in his face as he watched intently as Josh talked to the parakeet, letting it run up and down along his arm. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent touring around the entire shop, getting to know each and every bird, and every single fact about their species. Tyler would be mid-ramble when he would realize and apologize profusely. Josh didn’t mind at all, though. It was honestly so cute seeing how passionate Tyler is about his birds.

. . .

“And here are my birds - Benji, the cockatiel, and Ruby, the green winged macaw.” Tyler began to unlatch the door to Benji’s cage, and stuck his hand inside for Benji to climb onto it. Once he did, he pulled his arm out and extended it to Josh. Benji then climbed onto Josh’s arm, and up to his shoulder. “I would get Ruby out, but she’d most likely murder me for interrupting her dinner.” Tyler joked, and Ruby lifted her head, watching the both of them as she munched on a nut she held in between her claws.

“Benji used to be the same way, too. Now he’s too much of an old man to care. I guess he decided it was time to drop his attitude.” Tyler said, taking the tray out of the bottom of Benji’s cage and emptying it into a small trashcan. 

“How old is he?” Josh asked, bending down to help Tyler clean up the tray.

“13 years old.”

Josh’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? A bird as small as him can live that long?”

Tyler nodded, sliding the tray back into the cage. “Yeah, they have a pretty long lifespan for a bird so small. I’ve had Benji ever since I was five.”

“I wasn’t even allowed to touch animals until I was seven! How did you manage to get a pet bird at five years old?”

Tyler shrugged, moving over to his desk to organize some things and put them into their rightful places. 

“Mom and dad got him for me to keep me occupied. Didn’t want to deal with me. It’s pretty irresponsible, when you think about it. They got him a cage that was way too small, with only one perch, and absolutely no toys. Once I was old enough, I would walk down to the library and read some books on cockatiel care. I learned that Benji’s living situation was practically all wrong. I felt so terrible. I begged my mom and dad to get Benji a bigger cage with more perches and toys but they refused to waste their money on a bird. So, I did some yard work for the neighbors and saved up enough money to buy Benji everything he needed. My dad was furious at me. He screamed at me for wasting my money on a dumb bird. He grabbed Benji out of his cage and threw him at the wall. My heart shattered when I heard Benji cry out in pain. I begged them to take Benji to a vet and my mom finally agreed, just to shut me up. Benji had broken one of his toes and sprained a wing. I-” 

Josh placed an arm on Tyler’s shoulder, frowning. “I’m so sorry, Tyler. You don’t have to tell me anymore if it’s too hard for you to. I completely understand. That’s so horrible.”

Tyler shook his head, bringing a hand to his face to wipe away the tears in his eyes before they threatened to spill. He laughed sadly, looking down at the ground. “I’m sorry for putting that all on you. I honestly didn’t mean to. Sorry, Josh.”

Josh shook his head. “It’s fine. We all need to get things out sometimes.”

. . .

Josh had a problem. A really big problem. He never intended to form a crush on Tyler, but here he is. Josh is spending so much time with Tyler nowadays that the shop has practically turned into his home away from home. If only Josh could do something about his feelings, if he wasn’t so goddamn awkward. He silently cursed himself as he walked through the door, the familiar sound of a jingling bell ringing in his ears. 

The frown on his face was soon replaced with a small smile as he was met with the sight of a girl with wild black hair and a big blue bird perched on her shoulder. “Hey Sage,” He greeted, walking over to the front desk. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled back at him. “Hey Josh.” 

A squawk sounded, and Sage cupped her right ear. “You’re right by my ear, you know?” 

Josh laughed and extended his hand to rub the head of the blue bird. “Hello to you too, Kaiser.”

“Where’s Tyler?” Josh asked, continuing to gently pet Kaiser’s feathery head.

Sage reached into a bag of gummy worms, popping one into her mouth. “In the back, doing some shit, as usual.”

“It’s rude to talk with your mouth full, you know?”

Sage rolled her eyes and reached into the bag again, chucking a gummy worm at Josh’s face. “Shut it, Dun. Go find your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Not for long, anyways.” Sage grinned, going back to filling out her paperwork.

. . . 

“Josh!”

“Hmm?”

“Josh, oh my god, Josh, Sage, someone- Come here!”

Josh had never sprinted faster in his life. He knelt next to Tyler, looking at him with worried eyes. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Tyler was crying, his hands held tightly to his chest. “Blu- Blu, he- He just died in my hands.”

Josh pulled Tyler into his arms, rubbing his back. “Oh, Tyler, I’m so sorry.”

Tyler opened his cupped hands, revealing the limp body of the blue parakeet Josh had come to love. 

“What happened? How- how did he die?”

Tyler’s body shook in Josh’s arms, more tears streaming down his face. “He must’ve been sick. I- I didn’t even know. If I would have paid more attention, he wouldn’t be dead. I’m so sorry, Blu. I’m sorry.”

“Tyler, please don’t blame yourself. This isn’t your fault.”

Tyler stayed silent, gently pressing Blu’s body to his chest again.

“Benji’s going to die. He’s so old, Josh. He’s going to die any day now. I- I don’t know if I can live without Benji. That little bird has loved me more than my own parents ever did.”

Josh has never had his heart shatter before, but he’s pretty damn sure it did in that moment. 

Josh felt so useless. So goddamn useless. His best friend was falling apart and there wasn’t one damn thing he could do to help him.

. . .

“There’s so many stars.”

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty clear tonight.”

“Why are we up here again?”

“Because stargazing is the cure for any troubles one might find themselves handling.”

Josh smiled, propping his arms up behind his head as he laid next to Tyler on the blanket they laid out on the roof of the shop.

Tyler laid next to him, staring up at the night sky.

“The stars are the most beautiful thing in the universe.”

Josh shrugged, glancing over at Tyler.

“It’s up there with some other things.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow, looking over at Josh.

“Like?”

Good going, Josh. You just dug yourself deep in a hole without any way out.

“Uh, I- I don’t know.”

“I think you do.”

Josh looked over to Tyler, meeting his eyes.

“Since when are you so forward?”

“Since now.”

Silence falls between them, and Josh feels like it might as well suffocate him. He knows the words to say, but his damn mouth won’t let them pass his lips.

“I like you, Josh.”

Josh felt like jumping off the roof into oncoming traffic. 

“A lot. I like you a lot. I get it, if you don’t feel the same. I just don’t want things to be weird if you don’t.”

“I like you too.”

And Tyler’s lips are against his. 

Josh makes a noise of surprise, but quickly melts into the kiss, closing his eyes as he props himself up.

Tyler pulls away, far too soon, in Josh’s opinion, and stares at him with those chocolate doe eyes of his.

“Holy shit,” Is the only thing Josh can manage to say.

Tyler laughs, his cheeks flushed a bright pink, his lips swollen with the aftermath of a first kiss.

“Holy shit is right.” Tyler grins, laying back down and scooting closer to Josh.

Josh does the same, wrapping an arm around the brown haired boy.

Josh studies his face, and he catches something he never saw before.

Josh reaches his hand out, tracing a scar across the bridge of Tyler’s nose. 

“How’d you get this?”

“Ruby. When I had just adopted her and just started her training, I got too close to her for comfort. She lunged at me and bit my nose.”

“Ouch.”

Tyler punched Josh’s arm playfully. “Yeah, ouch! It bled for an hour!”

Josh leaned in, kissing the other boy’s nose softly. 

“There. All better.”

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN HERE BUTTPLUGS THIS MOTHERFUCKING STORY HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS FOR NEARLY AN ENTIRE YEAR. SINCE AUGUST 21ST, 2016, YOU FUCKING ASSWIPES. I FINISHED IT. I FINALLY FINISHED IT. IT'S 5 AM. I'VE BEEN UP FOR 26 HOURS. I WANT TO DIE.
> 
> btw kaiser is a hyacinth macaw for any of u who were wondering!!
> 
> also yes i basically self inserted myself as tyler bc i am also Gay and love parrots. i have a cockatiel and eight parakeets hmu if u want some pictures bc i love talking abt em. i love them so much. with all of my Gotdam heart. funny note every time i wrote goddamn in the story i would always type gotdam at first and have to erase it
> 
> why does everyone nod so much in this story???? nobody nods that much in real life???????? ur gonna get a concussion if u keep up that head nodding my dudes
> 
> i am A N G E R Y because i tried to draw tyler with his birds but i failed and now i want to eject myself into the sun. if any of yall got any artistic talent and want to draw it i will sell my soul to you in an Instant
> 
> ANYWAY. tell me what u think about this flaming garbage in the comments because i love attention and i crave everyone's approval


End file.
